Moore's Law says that the number of transistors we can fit on a silicon wafer doubles every year or so. No exponential lasts forever, but we can reasonably expect that this trend will continue to hold over the next decade. Moore's Law means that future computers will be much more powerful, much less expensive, there will be many more of them and they will be interconnected.
Moore's Law is continuing, as can be appreciated with reference to FIG. 1, which provides trends in transistor counts in processors capable of executing the x86 instruction set. However, another trend is about to end. Many people know only a simplified version of Moore's Law: “Processors get twice as fast (measured in clock rate) every year or two.” This simplified version has been true for the last twenty years but it is about to stop. Adding more transistors to a single-threaded processor no longer produces a faster processor. Increasing system performance must now come from multiple processor cores on a single chip. In the past, existing sequential programs ran faster on new computers because the sequential performance scaled, but that will no longer be true.
Future systems will look increasingly unlike current systems. We won't have faster and faster processors in the future, just more and more. This hardware revolution is already starting, with 2-8 core computer chip design appearing commercially. Most embedded processors already use multi-core designs. Desktop and server processors have lagged behind, due in part to the difficulty of general-purpose concurrent programming.
It is likely that in the not too distant future chip manufacturers will ship massively parallel, homogenous, many-core architecture computer chips. These will appear, for example, in traditional PCs and entertainment PCs, and cheap supercomputers. Each processor die may hold up to 32 or more processor cores.
Many-core systems will present a host of security challenges. When programs run concurrently on several processors, opportunities to exploit software and hardware security loopholes proliferate. In order to safeguard users of next-generation electronic devices, increased monitoring capabilities will be necessary.